After School Activities
by YoriNeko-Chan
Summary: Amu Hianamori is the new girl in Seiyo High Academy, with the help of Tadase.She soon joins a club with the famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi and the rest of the PRINCE and PRINCESSES. Will something MAGICAL happen, or will everything fall apart. Read to find out.
1. In the Beggining

**A/N: **So…This is my first Fan fiction hope it doesn't suck haha ~nya

Ikuto: So you made an Amuto?

Yori: yup so don't bug me ~nya

Amu: wow

Yori&Ikuto: Wut? (~nya)

Amu: no "hi" or anything?

Yori: Ok "hi" do the disclaimer please ~nya

Amu: YoriNeko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara

**In The Beginning…**

~Amu POV~

_Beep Beep Bee-_

I hit the alarm clock as I groggily got up. _Oh Yeah…today I officially start at Seiyo High Academy. Oh…you must be wondering who I am…I'm Amu Hinamori , heiress, of the Hinamori Co._ _I only got into Seiyo for three reasons. _1. _I'm smart, 2. I'm the heiress of the Hinamori Co., and 3. Tadase._ I glanced at the clock and it read 6:54 am, so I got up and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile…

~Ikuto POV~

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The stupid alarm clock went off. I just went back to sleep when a certain blonde came in my room and poured water on me. "Get up! I'm leaving without you today because I got the lead role in the play today. Call someone so you can get a ride." My younger sister, Utau, yelled. "Okay, Okay. I'm up god no need to yell." I said. Then, I looked at the clock…it read…7:15 am, and school starts at 8:00 am. _Crap_, I thought, _I need a ride; guess I'll call Tadase and Ruka. _I picked up my phone and texted Ruka.

(_Italics= Ikuto _and **bold= Ruka**)

_Hey…can u give me a ride to school today?_

**Yeah…why? Utau?**

_Yeah…_

**Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes k?**

_Okay _

I closed my phone and got dressed.

~Ruka POV~

"Tadase, Michu!" I called as I was in the kitchen, then two heads popped in. "What?" Michu asked. "We're picking up Ikuto today," I said. "Okay," they said in unison.

Sorta…TIME SKIP…

~Amu POV~

Once I was done changing, I brushed my bubble gum pink hair, grabbed my bag, cell phone, and Ipod touch and said bye to my lil' sister. Then, headed out the door. On my way I was listening to my favorite song, Hey Juliet by LMNT (A/N: BTW, do not own .)

**Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you pass**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

**Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear you friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

I began to sing along at this part and I was at the front gate

**(Hey Juliet)**

**I think your fine **

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I want to be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying**

**Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

**Cause I know you really want me **

**I hear your frinds talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me **

**Where you want me**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think your fine you really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I want to be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

I stopped there because I sensed people walking towards me.

~Ikuto POV~

I heard the most beautiful singing once I got outta Ruka's car. This person sings better than Utau, and that's saying something cause Utau is an Idol. I began to walk towards the voice and so did Ruka and the others. When we got there, I saw…

Yori: AND CUT…Cliff Hanger

Amu, Ikuto, and Neko: wow

Yori: BTW…

Amu's 16

Ikuto's 17

Utau's 16

Tadase is 16

Ruka and Michu are 17 also.

Ikuto:… any way who are you *points to Neko*

Amu: yeah?

Neko: I'm Yori's "best friend" *mumbles: for now*

Amu & Ikuto: We Heard that

Neko: So? *smirks*

Ikuto: hmm I think we'll get along *smirks*

Amu & Yori: Sooo yeah please R&R I'll try to update X3


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note:**

Yori: I need reviews PLEASE, I kinda need confidence. I don't care if it's a good or bad review~ nya

Ikuto: wow… might as well review something…

Yori: THANK YOU!~ nya

Amu: YEAH PLZ Review for Yori-chan

Yori: I'll update once I get at least 3 reviews~ nya


	3. Homeroom

Yori: Hey ppls… :)

Ikuto: what's wrong with you?

Amu: she's tired –yawns- :0

Neko: I'm guessing you are too?

Amu: yeah…

Yori: Oh yeah haha... To:

**White Rose Angel:** Thank you sooo much ^.^

**XxXDevilXLynxxXx:** Thank you, you made me feel a lot better ^_^

**ZammieandIkuto:**Thank you too, and I'll keep going for sure! ^-^

All of you gave me more confidence XDD yay!

* * *

-Ikuto's POV-

_Recap: When we got there, I saw…._

When we got there, I saw a pink haired girl walking into the building of our school.

-Amu's POV-

That was so close. I guess I'll head to class and meet up with everyone.

-Time Skip by the classroom-

I told the teacher that I was the new student, so he told me to wait outside until he signaled me in. "Umm class?...Class?"… "SHUT UP!" I heard a different voice say.

-Ikuto's POV-

Nikaido walked in and everyon was busy either watching me, or talking about me. Then, Nikaido began to speak, "Umm class?...Class?" I heard from Tadasae we got a new student. So I was kinda interested all of a sudden my mouth moved without me directing it, "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Veyone went silent after that.

-Nikaido's POV-

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-san," I thanked he just replied with a "whatever" look and looked outside. He reminds me of Hinamori-san…oh yeah. "Okay class today we have a new student."

-Amu's POV-

After sensei said that they had a new student all you hear are "is it a girl," "is it a boy," or "are they cool?" All I did was sigh. The, I walked in. "Hmamori-san would you like to introduce yourself?" Ok here we go…

-Tadasae's POV-

When Amu walked in it got kinda quiet. Then sensei spoke, but pronounced her last name wrong so she replied with, "Whatever, nice ta meetcha, name's Amu Hi**N**amori, 16 years old, and am the heiress of the Hinamori Co."

-Amu's POV-

God "sensei" or should I say Nikaido… irritates me. First, he got my last name wrong. Second, he's too clumsy. Finally, he put me next to the stupid player of the school… Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**-Flashback-**

"Okay, Himamori-san...you can sit next to Tsukiyomi-san, Tsukiyomi-san, can you please raise your hand?" Nikiaido said. All you hear from the girls are some, "awww...why does she get to sit next to Ikuto~sama?" or from the boys,"Why does Tsukiyomi-san get to sit next to Amu~sama?" It's just annoying. (A/N: I know how you feel..-_- Ikuto:riiiiigghht you dooo *says sarcastically* Neko: Actually she does :P)  
I loked up and just started walking, thank kami-sama I walked next to the blue haired guy that was putting his hand down.

**-End of Flashback-**

I sat down and looked outside. Obviously, Nikaido thought I wasn't paying attention, so he called on me to answer the question. "Himamori-san can you please answer this question?" he asked.

-Ikuto's POV-

Once Amu sat down all she did was look out the window. It looked like she wasn't paying any attention, so Nikaido called on her to answer the question on the board. "Himamori-san can you please answer this question?" he asked. Then, she glanced at the question once, and stated simply," It's Hi**N**amori, and there is no answer, because you showed the problem wrong." Nikaido just laughed, but when he saw the board he apologized, andjust stood there rubbing the back of his neck.

-Amu's POV-

When I glanced at the question, I knew it was totally wrong. I just told him straight up that it was wrong, and he probably won't call on me ever again. (A/N:Wow, me and Amu are practically evil muahaha Amu: muahahahahahaha! Ikuto&Neko: WTH?)

Yori: sooo yeah I know it was short... Gomenasai (sorry if i spelled it wrong)

Ikuto:Don't like -_-

Amu:I liked it ^-^

Yori:Thank you

Everyon:Plz R&R

Yori: I need more ideas, so can you please review and throw some ideas to me?


	4. Amu's Classes

Yori: Hey ppl I'm back! X3

Ikuto: Good lord what took you so long?

Amu: Just shuddap will ya?

Yori: Gomen I've run outta ideas, and I've been busy with school and testing and other stuff. So yeah! :D

Ikuto: What kind of other stuff?

Amu: YoriNeko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Is anyone listening?

Yori: Start the story!

Ikuto: HEY! I was ask-

-Amu POV-

_Recap:__ I just told him straight up that it was wrong, and he probably won't call on me ever again._

-sigh- Why has Ikuto never left me alone? He just started passing notes in Social Studies, which was after math. Kami-sama, Oh look the note's back…great.

_**-Flashback- (Ikuto:**_** Bold **& _**Amu: **__Italics__**)**_

**Hey Amu**

_Hi, what the heck do you want?_

**Umm nothing much**

_Spill it Tsukiyomi!_

_**-Flashback end-**_

I read the stupid note and it clearly stated:

**I want YOU, to go out with me ;D**

I replied with a smirk on my face

_How 'bout I think about it?_

-Ikuto POV-

I got the note back from Amu and it said:

_How 'bout I think about it?_

Haha got my new target that easily I smirked

**Ok**

I passed it back and she wrote again

_Ok… I thought, and I've come to my conclusion… _

YESS! I thought, and kept reading

_Umm… HELL NO! :P_

WTF? Did she just turn ME down? ME, THE Ikuto Tsukiyomi?...interesting, my new kitten very, interesting.

-Amu POV-

Oh kami-sama you should have seen his face! It was like O_O haha. Oh my goodness –sigh-

_**RIING RIING!**_

The bell rang for my next class… Gym ;D

-TIME SKIP: locker rooms-

I got to the locker rooms, and saw Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya. "Hey Amu," Utau called to me. "Yo," I said, "I've missed you guys, everything at Trenor Academy (Yori: I don't know another name for Amu's old school lol) has been pretty boring when you guys left." Then Utau replied, "Yeah we missedyou sooo much! Oh and lemme see your schedule." I replied with an "OK" and showed her:

**1****st**** Period:** Math

**2****nd**** Period:** Social Studies

**3****rd**** Period: **Gym

**Lunch**

**4****th**** Period:** Orchestra (a.k.a band)

**5th Period: **Home Economics

**6****th**** Period: **Reading

"I got 6th Period with you," Rima said. "AWESOME! I got 5th Period with you," Utau said. "I do too!" Yaya exclaimed while scarffing down a lollipop, and pulling more from thin air. How the heck does she do that? I thought. Then, I got dressed in my Gym clothes. (Pic on profile.) Then we headed outside. "OK class today we will be having choice activity." Jumper-sensei said, "And for you, Miss Hinamori, choice activity is just what it sounds like, you get to do whatever you want as long as you are moving…you can even walk the track,,,Ok let's get started!" she finished. "Hey…let's go walk the track, I wanna talk about stuff," Utau said, "Amu I need to tell you something…I have-

Yori:Wow that was sooo long…anyway Ja, ne X3

Ikuto: Hmmm interesting.

Amu: bye-bye

Yori: Oh, and this time I'll write faster if I get at least 4 more reviews… I have a paragraph down already, so yeah do it for your curiosity…or something!

Neko: YEAH! Do it for Yori! ;3

Everyone: Bye! R&R!


	5. Gym and Orchestra Interesting?

Yori: Hey I'm back again!

Ikuto: Ummm who are you?

Amu/Yori: Ugh, stupid…

Neko: She's the author of this story, and she's been busy with school and stuff.

Yori: You should know, you freak *cough cough sneeze*

Amu: Bless you are you ok?

Yori: Yeah… umm I-

Ikuto: Oh so you ARE sick…

Amu: You just cut her off you friggin idiot!

Yori: ahem, as I was saying… I don't own Shugo Chara, cuz if I did-

Ikuto: Amu and Iwould be married already and would have kids.

Yori: Not what I was gonna say but ok?

Neko: On with the story :3

_Recap:_

_Utau said, "Amu I need to tell you something…I have-_

_End of Recap:_

-Utau's POV-

"Amu I need to tell you something… I have-

"Hey Utau," said a familiar voice that is really irritating me now. "Hey Ikuto," I said, "What brings you here, to disturb us?" I asked "politely" while glaring at him. "Wait a minute you two know each other?" Amu exclaimed. "Why, of course, Utau's only my little sister," Ikuto said with his trademark smirk.

-Amu's POV-

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me Utau? What happened to sisters forever and ever! I can not-" I was cut off by Utau when she said, "Hold it, Amu. We will ALWAYS be sisters, and I was going to tell you. But SOMEONE had to butt into our conversation *glares at Ikuto* and ruin the friggin moment!" I looked at Ikuto then at Utau, "Oh," was all I can say. "I apologize for acting rudely Utau," I added. "It's ok Amu, Ikuto should be the one apologizing," Utau said. "Hinamori, Hoshino, Tsukiyomi! Get running around the track, or no points for standing there and talking!" Jumper-sensei yelled from across the field. *sigh* "Hai! Jumper-sensei!" we all yelled for her to here. "Hey Tsukiyomi … let's race the track, who ever loses has to buy Utau's and me ice-cream" I sadi while smirking. _Hah, he is totally gonna get it now!_ "It's on now," he said while also smirking. "Utau! You be the judge since you're getting free ice-cream outta this," I said. "ahem, ok. On your mark." We both bent down, like the runners do, "Get set," we both leaned forward, "GO!" and we were finally off.

-Utau's POV (again)-

"GO!" I yelled, and they were off. All you could see was a cloud of dust behind them. *cough cough* "All this for ice-cream? Oh well, better draw the finish line before they get back." I said. After a few seconds I drew the finish line Amu and Ikuto both crossed, at what seemed the same time.

-Amu and Ikuto POV-

_I totally won this race *smirks*_

-Ikuto POV-

_Wow this girl can run_. "Hey who won?" Amu asked. "I don't know it's a photo finish" Utau said. "That is exactly why I took a photo," I heard someone say. "Greetings, I'm Sonjou Kairi, It's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori-san." Kairi said. "Hey Kairi, being a creeper as always I see," I teased him, "Anyways who won?" That's when Kairi pulled out his High Tech Digital Camera (or HTDC) and showed us the photo.

-Amu POV-

"Oh" Utau said. "My" I said. "God" Ikuto said. "I won!~ Hahahaha! Yay! Free ice-cream!" I exclaimed. "Ok Amu calm down." Ikuto said. "so, when shall we get some?" he added. "I say after school!" Utau and I said at the same time.

_**Riing Riing**_

"Ah, Lunch is starting." I said. "Way to state the obvious" Ikuto said. "Oh why thank you Tsukiyomi that was sooo nice" I said with sarcasm. "You are welcome" he said. _Kami-sama I swear he WILL NOT survive if he ever does that AGAIN!_ I thought.

**TIME Skip~**

_**Riing Riing**_

-Amu's POV still-

"Bye Utau!" I yelled. "Bye Amu! See ya 5th period!" she exclaimed. "Bye Yaya, Bye Rima! See-" I got cut off by Ikuto when he pulled my arm, "Are you coming or not? The bell's gonna ring in like 2 minutes and it you can't be late on your first day to Orchestra." He said. "Wait…how do you know what I have next?" I asked. "I'm the principal's nephew, and I saw your schedule on your folder. You have ALL your classes with me." He said. *sigh* "Un frickin' believable, I'm stuck with you." I said. "I'll act like I didn't hear that, and LET'S GO." He said. "Fine."

(In the Orchestra Room)

"Class settle down!" Musique-sensei said. (A/N: Umm I know it may be slightly obvious, but Mr. Musique's name means "music" in French) "This is Amu Hinamori, and she is our new transfer student. "Nice ta meecha'. The name's Amu Hinamori." I said in my façade voice. "COOL N' SPICY!"almost everyone said.*sigh* "Here we go again." I said. "So, Miss Hinamori, what will you be playing?" Musique-sensei asked. "I play the flute, I have my own… I brought it today." I said. "Fantastic. Will you please play a piece for us?" Musique-sensei asked. "Yes, I will play a piece called 'Nights in White Satin' it was played by my grandfather Justin Hayward Hinamori." I said. (a/n: I do not own the piece and it's on my profile if you wanna hear. BTW: The person who really wrote it was Justin Hayward, I just added Hinamori)

~After the Piece~ -Ikuto POV-

_Wow that is amazing_. "Fantastic! Miss Hinamori, I can see why they put you in the advanced Orchestra!" Musique-sensei said. _And that's saying something cuz' he does not usually compliment people's playing._"You will sit next to Mr. Tsukiyomi, the first violin, and you will be first flute." He said to Amu. _Simply amazing, first flute on her first day._ "Ok class, let's go back and play General Lee March" Musique-sensei said. "Ikuto, you can play the Trombone and show everyone how it goes again." _Good thing I can play practically every instrument._ "Hai, sensei." I said, then got out my trombone. Then I played. (A/n: this is also on my profile.)

~After General Lee March by Ikuto~

"Ok now everyone play, Miss Hinamori… Here is your music sheet." Musique-sensei said. "Hai sensei" Amu said. Then we all began to play again.

_**Riing Riing**_

-Amu's POV-

"Ok class enough practicing, pack up" Musique-sensei said. "So Amu how was your first day of Orchestra?" Ikuto asked. "It went really well, but I need help on the March sooo…" I said. "It's ok I'll help you." Ikuto said. "Thank you, so which way to the Home Ec. Room?" "Come on it's this way" Ikuto said as he led the way.

-Ikuto and Amu's POVs-

_This is gonna be one hella school year!_

Yori: Hmm longest I've ever typed.

Ikuto: You got that write, haha get it it's supposed to be a pun.

Amu: Yes we all get it, and great job Yori I like this one.

DarkJewel: I do too! I missed ya MANDY! (Yori's other nickname) *Glomps Yori*

Neko: Get off her Trish -_-

DarkJewel: Ahhh Shuddap Justin don't be jealous:P

Neko: You know what you shouldn't talk that way to your brother-

Ikuto/Amu: Brother? Wai-

Yori: KAMI-SAMA Stop cutting each other off! Goodness!

YoriFollower: Yeah listen to my Nee-sama! Anyway since My Nee-sama is out at the moment trying to get everyone to calm down, R&R pretty pwease with a cherry on top!


	6. The cake, the rock and pond, and reading

Yori: Hey =^-^=

Ikuto: Hey… um I seriously am trying to remember you again yo-yor…yoru? No yori there we go :3  
Amu: Leave her alone Tsukiyomi!  
Ikuto: What di-  
Happy-go-Lucky_Rikka: Hey Nee-sama!  
Ikuto:Ahem you cut me off and who are you?  
Happy-go-Lucky_Rikka: I was the girl in the last chapter, YoriFollower, but we changed it, and you get the-  
Neko: Yo how's-

Amu: ok… every-  
Ikuto: What's wro-  
DarkJewel: Mandy! Hi every-  
Yori: Ok start the story before everyone gets mad, especially me, for cutting each other off! D:

-_Recap-  
~Ikuto&Amu's POV~  
This is gonna be one hella school year_

-End Recap-

Ikuto's POV  
"So Amu…" I began, _man why is this so awkward? Anyway…_ "… oh yeah, what extracurricular activity are you going to be in? You can be in more than one at this school, supposedly, it'll help you focus on multi-tasking or something," I finished. "I'll probably be in Drama, I was in it at my last school" she said. _Hmm interesting, I was forced into that. _ "Well, if you're going to be in Drama, they give you partners to work with, or to help you. In Drama, your partner is with you in all plays or musicals… Oh yeah, in Drama you have to be able to sing, if not, then you'll be in the backstage crew." I said. "Oh that's really weird, do you guys do a lot of musicals, like in High School Musical?" she asked playfully. "No, we don't just walk around and out of nowhere bust out dancing, and singing," I said while laughing. "And we're not all sappy either, no offense though, but we do have, mostly, musicals. My uncle is into all that singing stuff."  
_**RIING RI-  
**_  
"Aw, crap" I said, "We gotta go." We began walking to the home ec. Room. "HEY! Amu, Ikuto! Over here!" we heard Utau yell, "Amu Crepe- sensei said that you and Ikuto are partners from now on. I can't be your partner, sorry Amu, I'm with Kukai now, and Rikka would have been glad to but she's with Tadase."  
Amu's POV  
"That's okay Utau, I'll be fine,I guess." I finally said. "Oh, crap we're gonna be late if we don't go in, Ikuto." Utau said. "Ok, Ok, calm down Utau. Ok Amu, we're gonna tell Crepe- sensei that you're waiting outside, and then she'll let you in." Ikuto said. "Ok" I replied, "Now go." Then, they walked inside. _This is the longest five minute passing period I've ever had._ "Okay class," I heard someone say, "It appears the new student is waiting outside, so let's not waste time, Come in!" I walked in and the room was filled with rows of pink counters, a screen projector, a whiteboard, and many other things (pic on my profile). "Ok Ms. Hinamori, please introduce yourself to the class. "The name's Hinamori Amu, and I am the heiress to the Hinamori Company." I said for the zillionth time today. "Great job Ms. Hinamori" Sensei said, "You may sit in the back row towards the left, with Mr. Tsukiyomi." She finished. _Ok I can do this._"Ok so today we will be making a chocolate cake with flower sculpting on it. Mr. Tsukiyomi, show Ms. Hinamori what to do." Sensei said. "Ok," Ikuto replied.

Tadase POV  
"Ok" Ikuto nii-san said, "So Amu, what do you need help with." Hinamori-san looked at him and said, "Well I don't know how to sculpt very well, but I do know how to make a chocolate cake from scratch." Ikuto nii-san said "Ok, I'll show you how to sculpt the chocolate, it's very easy if you pay close attention." Then he began to sculpt. "Oh! Ok, I get it now, so like this?" Hinamori-san asked. I looked over and saw a beautiful chocolate rose in front of Ikuto nii-san and a gorgeous white chocolate lily in front of Hinamori-san. "Yup," Ikuto nii-san said, "that's actually way better than how mine used to look."

Time Skip~

Ikuto's POV  
"You're doing very well with sculpting." I said, "ok now that all the flowers are done, let's get started on the cake." So we went to the front of the class and grabbed the unsweetened cocoa, flour, sugar, baking powder, and other stuff. "Ok, so first you pour this in, and add some sugar, then eggs, and then the flour and baking powder." Amu said, while mixing all the ingredients together. "Now the 'hard' part." I said while laughing, "choosing what shape of cake, how many layers, and what frosting." I saw Amu put her hand on her hip and think, "Oh! Let's go with two layers, chocolate frosting, of course, and how about we be different and have a rectangle cake on the bottom, and a circle on the top." She said. "Hey, that's not a bad idea, and the design will be the famous spiral spin." I said. "Ok, then let's get started!" she exclaimed.

~After a few moments of baking/decorating/creating~

"-sigh- We're finished, and the first ones done." Amu said. "Hn, looks like." I said, "let's tell the sensei." We walked up to her desk, "-gasps- oh! Mr. Tsukiyomi, Ms. Hinamori! You're done already?" Amu replied, "Yes, sensei, we made an extra piece for you to try." Amu gave Crepe-sensei the slice of cake. The she began to eat it, "Oh! Exceptional job you two, you may box up the cake, and go." Amu looked confused, "Wait, we get to go? It's only been twenty minutes." "Yes, Ms. Hinamori, if the teacher allows it, you may go, and walk around campus, or if it's the last hour, you can just leave early." Sensei said. "Ok, let's go then." I said. "Wai-" Amu began. "Shhh, come on you are disturbing the others." I said, while pushing Amu out the door and grabbing our stuff.

Amu's POV  
"Hey, where are you taking me?" I asked Ikuto. Then, he just smirked and said, "Just somewhere, now come on, or else I'll just leave you here, so you won't have to know." _GAH! Fine I'll play this stupid game. _We walked a little ways from the High school building, until we got to a wall with a building right next to it. "Ok, let's go up." Ikuto said. I just looked at him confused; he wants ME to go up that wall? _Is he psychotic or something? _"Yes, up the wall and on the roof, Amu," he said, like he read my mind. "Ok fine," I said while climbing up. When we both got on the roof, I realized… it's only been 5 minutes since we left the classroom. _Wow, I thought we were gone for at least ten minutes._ "Ok, let's get walking again," Ikuto said. "Ok." I replied. We finally got to the edge of the rooftop, when Ikuto started to jump. "Ohmygod! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed. "Good lord Amu, it's ONLY a two story building," Ikuto said from the ground. "ONLY? Are you kidding me! –sigh- Alright, whatever, how do I get down?" I asked. "Jump," he said. _Okay, he wants me to jump, hmmm that'd be a GREAT idea, if it weren't for the whole two story building, and me falling to my death. _I shivered as I imagined me falling to the ground, and all my bones breaking into a zillion pieces. "What, you honestly think I'd let you fall?" Ikuto said. "No, it's not that, it's just… ok fine I'll jump," I said, and walked off the building to where Ikuto was standing. I waited for the bone crushing feeling to arrive, but it didn't, I was safe in someone's arms.

Ikuto's POV  
"Ok, let's get going, we only have fifteen minutes." I said. "Ok," Amu said, she seems very pleased with herself for jumping off a building. "Ok, it's through this forest." I said. "There was a forest? I never saw it" I heard Amu say. We walked through the forest, not saying anything, until we were almost there. "Ok, Amu, cover your eyes," I said. We walked into my favorite part of the school. "Open them now," I said. When she opened her eyes, she gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, Ikuto, this place is beautiful!" I only smirked and walked up to the pond and grabbed a rock, called a witch light. "Hey, Amu… Do you believe in magic?" I asked, not really thinking. "Hmmm, if you mean by fairies, wizards, and witches… yeah, my mother does, that's why she got into photography, somehow. Why?" she asked. "No reason, here." I said while giving her the witch light rock. "Umm, you know Ikuto, when a girl says she wants a big rock, she doesn't mean it literally. What she meant wa-" then she got cut off when the rock started to glow. "It glows, because of the minerals inside of it, and only when you're holding it out like that." I said. "Oh… what's this called?" she asked. "It's called a witch light rock." I answered. "Oh, why is that?" she asked as she sat down by the pond. "Well, in the old days, it was said that these rocks were made by good witches, to help the lost wanderers." I replied while sitting next to her.

Amu's POV  
"Hmm witch light… sounds magical." I said. "Ok, now that we're here, let's go… we only have 5 minutes to get to class."I heard Ikuto say. "WHAT? It took us like 15 minutes to get here!" I yelled. "Calm down, will you? We took the longer way. If we go this way and make a right, we'll be by the classrooms again." Ikuto said while pointing where we just came from. "Oh ok, let's get going then." I said.

~Time Skip~

Normal POV  
When Amu and Ikuto, finally got to the classroom, the bell rang. The teacher greeted everyone, introduced Amu, and Amu introduced herself again.

Amu's POV  
"Ok class, today we will each read **aming sariling libro (**A/N: Umm yeah that's Filipino for "our own books", the teacher is half Filipino, like me), for a book report that is coming up." Basahin- sensei said. Apparently, she is half Filipino, and thinks she has to say things in English, AND Filipino. We all went to the school's library, and checked out a book or two. I checked out a book called MARKED (A/N: I DO NOT own, it is a real book, I forgot the author's name though heheh ^^), and headed back to class, where Basahin- sensei said to go and grab our stuff and go home. _Hmmm I haven't even seen Rima yet. _I grabbed my stuff quickly and walked out, where Ikuto was waiting. "Hey do you know where Rima is?" I asked. "Yeah, she's still in the library." He replied. "Oh… ok well let's go get that ice-cream you owe me" I said while smiling, and walked in front of him.

* * *

Yori: AND DONE!

Ikuto: Hmm, this one isn't that bad.

Amu: Be Nice

Ikuto: No way

Happy-go-lucky_Rikka: ok, just R&R

Neko: yeah, Yori is starting the next chapter right now.

DarkJewel: Yep! And if she get's enough Reviews...

Yori: I just might have it up very shortly.


	7. Author's Note, again gomen

Yori: Hey guys, this is just an author's note.  
Ikuto: I thought you forgot about us!  
Amu: -_- Shut Up!  
Yori: eheheh… thank you. Anyways, I WILL be continuing the story, but I wanted to let everyone know, that I also have two stories started on FictionPress.  
Ikuto: Okay?  
Amu: SHUT-UP!  
Yori: Thank you, again. I just want some people to read my stories, because I worked hard on those. And btw, the Japanese related one was created with my friends. Oh! And also, my name on , is the same as the one on here, so please try it out and R&R for it, because I NEED/WANT to know what people honestly think. Thank you for your time. :3


End file.
